


White Noise

by amber_run



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sledding, baking/cooking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber_run/pseuds/amber_run
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Ronan take a routine maintenance trip to Cabeswater. When an unexpected snow storm hits, they take refuge at The Barns for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Noise

The wind rustled through the trees bringing goosebumps to the surface of Ronan’s skin. He looked up at the heavy clouds in the sky, allowing some of the scattered flakes that were just beginning to fall to land on his face.

Once upon a time on a particularly snowy night, his mother had whispered in his ear that all snowflakes were just tiny fairies that planted kisses on your skin as they melted away. Children’s stories of course, but all the same it had stuck with him over the years.

Adam moved among the trees up ahead, stopping every now and again to ponder which rocks needed to be moved. Flakes had begun to gather in his dusty hair, ears pink with the cold.

His shoulders were weighted down with an ever present exhaustion and even from a distance Ronan could see the dark circles under his eyes. 

“How much longer Parrish?” he called out with feigned impatience. “The roads are going to get bad soon and I don’t want Gansey all over my ass about ‘safety’.” By the time they made it back to the BMW there would be a thin layer of ice and snow on the roads of that he was sure.

Trips to Cabeswater like these, just the two of them, were becoming more and more frequent, though Ronan tried hard not to dwell on this. “Gansey would freak if he went alone,” he would harshly remind himself. “That’s why he asks you to come.”

Adam stooped to pick up a decent sized rock, his lean muscles straining under the thin, faded winter jacket that he insisted was “perfectly adequate”. Ronan felt something warm stir in his stomach, and he quickly pushed the feeling away. The rock landed with a thud and Adam turned wearily towards him. “I think that’ll do for today.”

They made their way back through the trees kicking a small round stone between them. Occasionally Ronan would scoop up a handful of snow from the low hanging branches and toss it lazily at Adam. 

Adam obligingly dodged these feeble attempts and fired back at him with considerably more precision, although it was entirely possible Ronan wasn’t putting his whole heart into avoiding them. He had to try hard to fight the stupid smile that kept trying to work it’s way onto his face.

~

When they reached the BMW they found that Ronan had been correct after all. However, it was far more than just a thin layer. Snow was piled on top of the car at least three inches deep. 

“I guess Cabeswater was getting different weather.” Adam mused staring up at the onslaught of big white flakes. “My apartment’s going to be freezing tonight,” he added quietly.

Ronan swore loudly and proceeded to wipe snow off of the car with his hands. He cursed himself for not keeping a brush in the backseat as Gansey had so frequently suggested. 

The thought of driving Adam all the way home and then driving all the way to The Barns in the current conditions soured his mood even more. 

It made no sense really, when they were significantly closer to Ronan’s childhood home than St. Agnes. 

“Listen Parrish, St. Agnes is fucking far from here. I was going home anyway, just come stay the night.” Even as he said it he began preemptively preparing a more persuasive argument. 

Ronan refused to look at Adam’s face and allowed him to mull over this idea while he picked up with his furious attempts to clear the car. Ronan realized after a few seconds that he was waiting for Adam’s anger, frustration, or a brutal combination of the two. 

Adam would see this as an attempt to rope him against his will into staying somewhere with a halfway decent bed and some heat. Heaven forbid. 

“I suppose that makes sense.” Adam said finally.

“Parrish it doesn’t make any fucking- wait what?” 

“Staying over at The Barns, I mean. That’s what you meant right?” Adam’s voice came out rushed, suddenly self conscious.

“Yes- yes that’s what I meant. I just wasn’t expecting it to be this easy,” Ronan said slowly. 

“I’m not an entirely unreasonable person. And anyway I’m in no mood to fight with you.”

“Sure you’re not.” Ronan said, a smile creeping onto his face. “Let’s get the fuck out of here then, I’m freezing.”

~  
Once they had the car cleared off and were safely inside with the heat blasting Ronan turned up the stereo. Whatever song had been paused on their arrival picked up ripping through the speakers. Adam leaned his head back against the seat and murmured in discontent but ultimately decided it would be far less exhausting to just allow the racket.

Ronan smirked, grateful that Adam’s eyes were closed. A small voice in his head quietly whispered, “Adam Parrish is staying at your house tonight.” And he quietly told it to “Shut the fuck up.” 

It didn’t take long for sleep to pull Adam under, as it rarely did these days. Ronan surreptitiously lowered the volume and changed the song to something significantly softer. Adam’s mouth hung partly open, lips dry and cracked from the cold. 

Something clenched in Ronan’s stomach. He wished Adam wouldn’t work so hard, wouldn’t push himself to the point of almost breaking. 

Early on, before their fragile friendship, Ronan had assumed Adam was looking to become another drone, another robot who cared for nothing but material possessions. Why else would anyone work as hard as Adam did at a school full of boys destined to become just that?

Of course he had been naive. Sure, Adam wanted the money, longed for it even. But it was more for the stability and the control it brought along with it, both of which were things that had been severely lacking throughout his childhood.

Adam shifted suddenly, mumbling something in his sleep that Ronan couldn’t quite make out. He shivered, pulling his arms around himself as if trying to make shield against a phantom cold. 

Though more than likely it was something from Adam’s dream that had caused the shivering, Ronan threw his hand into the back seat, feeling around for the spare jacket that he knew he had thrown back there weeks earlier.

His finger snagged on the jacket’s hood and he pulled it forward draping it over Adam’s sleeping body.

“He’s cold, he needs it,” he told his furiously blushing cheeks. As Ronan was taller than Adam the coat was plenty big enough to act as a makeshift blanket. 

Ronan turned his attention back to the wheel. The roads around them were empty and dark, the snow continuing to fall in sheets blanketing everything.

“Don’t worry, Parrish. We’ll be home soon.”

~

**Author's Note:**

> wooo first fanfic


End file.
